


【KT】超虐的ABO

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	【KT】超虐的ABO

「他不能再受伤了。」

 

这是长濑从急救室出来对堂本光一说的第一句话。

 

「就算你不喜欢这个联姻来的孩子也不能这么对待一个孕夫吧？」

 

「什么？」

 

「他已经有两个月身孕了你不知道吗？再这样打下去孩子没了他也必死无疑。」

 

一句话包含了太大的信息量。

 

堂本光一感到一阵目眩。

 

为什么会这样。

 

「还是说你一开始就没有打算要这个孩子？」长濑的声音又严肃了几分。

 

「不」

 

即便是脑中已经乱成一锅粥，在听到这句话的时候他还是下意识的否定。

 

「让我先想想。」

 

长濑似乎还想说什么，堂本光一打断了他，一个人陷入沉思当中。

 

他并不知道剛怀孕这件事。

 

两个月了。

 

这之前急救室里的小家伙度过了相当难捱的一段时间。那时的堂本光一正处于暴躁易怒的发情期。整整一周剛几乎没能下床，被单手铐在床上，无休止地接受Alpha的毒打和顶撞。他哭得睁不开眼，嗓子哑的发不出声，红肿的小穴时刻含着男人的东西，他顶撞得凶狠，几乎总是将小家伙干出血来，撅高的屁股哆嗦着放不下，饱满的臀瓣上布满交错渗血的鞭痕。足量的掺了葡萄糖的牛奶是剛唯一的营养来源，堂本光一把他抱在怀里，嘴对嘴将甜腻的液体喂给他，又如同放肆汲取他的精力一般，将他流出嘴角的残液舔舐得一干二净。

 

其实从被洗刷干净扔进房间的那一刻剛就知道要发生什么，被情/欲逼红了眼的Alpha踹门进来的时候他正蜷在床上，巨响震落了一滴眼泪，剛咬着唇爬起来乖乖褪下裤子，分开双腿把屁股撅了起来。

 

他是被送来的玩具，极其讽刺的，光鲜亮丽的联姻小少爷。

 

对于那一个星期炼狱般的生活他已不想再回忆。厚重的窗帘拉着，他分不清白天黑夜，只觉得自己不过是一个穴。昏暗的灯光诡谲地亮着，伴着意识的消弭越来越黑，直到什么也看不见。

 

出于生理本能的尖叫被汗津津的手掌堵回喉咙，他死死攥着枕头的一角，身后令人窒息的撑涨感要他上不来气，没有丝毫快感的进出生生将他逼上高/潮，一波又一波，快要到达云端之时又被裹着汗液的皮鞭驱逐，毫不留情地摔回地狱。

 

膨胀的顶端无数次从窄小幽长的甬道进入稚嫩的生/殖/腔，把滚烫的液体撒进温软的内壁。身下的少年浑身发抖，他从没被进入过那里，尖叫声凄厉极了，趴在床上半天缓不过劲来，抽搐几下便哀哀地哭叫出声。

 

身下人两坨饱满白皙的软肉被抽得烂红，他甚至要在抽插的时候还不停地落下巴掌，钳制在少年精瘦的胯上按下两片淤青，在他体力不支趴伏在床上的时候狠狠捞起来达到满意的高度。

 

那被欲望冲昏头脑的堂本光一对于那一周是怎么过来的根本没有印象了。他只记得那个孩子一直很乖，没有尽力迎合却也不曾反抗。哭得最厉害的时候大概就是进入内/腔的时候，只不过那时候他死死按住了他，带着残忍的征服欲，圆满地完成了对这个可心的玩具最深层次的开发。等到第六天那种燥热的感觉渐渐平复，需求也没那么强烈，他抱着小家伙喂他喝下牛奶，吻着他昏迷中惨白的脸。

 

剛不知何时便昏睡过去不曾醒来，堂本光一只觉得他是太累了，并没有在意，抱着小小的躯体心满意足地睡了一觉，在第八天早上便精神抖擞地投入了紧张的工作中。

 

他对可他不知道，那个几乎被他玩坏的玩具也足足躺了两个月才能下地走路。

 

没日没夜的交合在年少的Omega腹中悄悄埋下了种子，不那么被在意，也没有人会在意。

 

这两个月他几乎忙的顾不上回家，也正是这样才给他和他肚里的孩子创造了一线生机。忙完工作回到家的第一天那个瘦小的孩子便在侍奉他吃晚饭时一个晕眩打碎了他珍藏的红酒。

 

他有些不悦，让仆人将那孩子拖回屋子等着挨罚。跪在屋子中央的小家伙被堂本光一取了墙上的马鞭抽了十几下。剧痛不断侵袭着身后，他抱着男人的腿哭得撕心裂肺，声嘶力竭地求他停手。

 

男人冷着脸，居高临下地看着他渐渐变白的脸。孱弱的孩子在第十四鞭后突然没了哭声，手也松开他腿捂住了自己的小腹。

 

房间里一瞬间只剩下马鞭抽打皮肉的声音，堂本光一用脚抵住少年的肩膀，把他踢翻在地。那小小的一团捂着肚子蜷缩着他脚边，哆嗦着抓住他的裤脚。

 

「疼——」他的声音微弱极了，却一下子钻进了男人的耳朵。

 

高高举起的马鞭被扔在了一边，男人蹲下身去，发现地上的孩子已经昏了过去。即便将他打得昏死过去无数次。这一次堂本光一却有些心慌。他看着死死捂着肚子的孩子像是明白了什么，抓起床上的毛毯裹住小家伙急匆匆地冲了出去。

 

急救室的灯灭了，心中的不安得到了印证，直到长濑对他说出那番话他才知道自己险些杀了人。

 

他默默进门看了那个孩子，即便那里没有别人，那种无地自容的内疚感也让他觉得头皮发麻。剛依旧像是躺在他脚边时那样蜷缩着，医院床铺陌生的味道教他很快地蹬了被子，只是紧紧抱着从家带来的小毯子，两只手搭在平摊的小腹上。宽松的病号服里露出黑紫的鞭痕烙在细瘦的双腿上，手腕上，甚至脖颈上。

 

这样阴沉的伤口全部出现在一个怀着两个月身孕的十六岁少年身上。而始作俑者却到现在才知道，自己就是一切的万恶之源。

 

小家伙苍白的睡颜挂着残存的泪，也许他曾有无数个夜晚这样入睡。

 

这不是我想要的场景吧，堂本光一这样想着。看着那孩子——他今天晚上才意识到的自己Omega，所谓的初为人父的喜悦竟然一点都没有出现在他身上。

 

他想要抱抱他，却生怕再弄疼了他，滞在半空中久久没有动弹。那个孩子醒来的时候见到他一定会再次吓得哭起来。不，他还会醒吗？要怎么告诉他这些事？堂本光一有些头疼，他并没有想好要怎么面对将要发生的一切。。


End file.
